June the Fourth to June the Fifth
by Josef Von Perriwinkle
Summary: Kanji/Yosuke. Are you as curious as I am? Lemon, you know.


**Title: **June the Fourth to June the Fifth**  
Summary**: Are you as curious as I am?**  
Pairing: **Kanji/Yosuke**  
Warnings: **Slash, fluff, PORN HOLY SHIT

**Notes: **Second birthday fic for Haru (aka Haru-Vor on this site - she doesn't write any more fanfiction, at least that's what I've been told).  
Also my first shot in like, _years_ at writing something erotic. So be gentle. Or something. =)

Thankfully, the roads leading away from Junes were unpopulated. Everyone must've been too cautious about the killer to leave their houses after sunset. Yosuke, between his clumsy shuffles, was silently pleased about this. After all, he found it somewhat embarassing that he had to drag Kanji back to his house despite having volunteered to do so in the first place. He had taken up the responsibility, assuming that Kanji would have been able to walk. He was a strong guy after all, adept at street-fighting (or so he heard), but he had almost collapsed as soon as he took his first step out of Junes.

"You ready to walk yourself now?" Yosuke semi-joked, Kanji's arms crushing his shoulders.

"It was tough, ok?" Kanji mumbled, stumbling over his own feet.

"I thought men were tough? I wouldn't have expected less from you."

"Dammit, you punk!" Kanji lifted his free hand threateningly. "Don't fuck around with stuff like that."

"Whoa, hey, try not to punch my lights out! I don't wanna bruise my handsome face and you don't wanna crawl all the way back to yours, right?"

"Yeah, right, whatever." Kanji reluctantly lowered his fist. "Wait, _handsome_?"

"Hey, your Shadow seemed to think so."

"Ugh!" Kanji glared up at Yosuke, who grinned. Knowing full well that threatening or retaliating against him would do no good, Kanji closed his eyes, calming himself down. In doing so, he muttered something softly: "I guess you're ok."

"Huh? Hey, I was kidding! Weren't you?!" Yosuke was flustered now, trying to pull away from Kanji as best he could.

"Y... yeah."

"Oh man, good. I was worried for a second." Beside him, the other boy mumbled something inaudible. "Damn, Kanji, I'm tired. This town's a lot larger than it looks."

"So?"

"You wanna rest up at mine instead?"

"After just sayin' all that stuff, you invite me to sleep at your place?"

"H-hey, that's not what I meant! I was offering out of the goodness of my heart."

"Heh, I knew you'd react like that."

"... You ever hear of the Golden Rule, Kanji? 'Do unto other as you would have them do unto you'."

"Huh... nope."

"How typical. Well, I'm wiped, so let's head there."

Kanji didn't object, trudging down the road with Yosuke towards a moderately-sized bungalow. The front yard looked immaculate, and as the pair pushed in through the front door, he noticed that the hallway did as well.

"I'm home! I've got a guest with me." Yosuke shouted as he kicked his shoes off. Kanji did the same before he was hurled upstairs and down a narrow corridor to his host's room. "Great, now I've gotta get the spare futon."

"If you're gonna complain about it, forget it."

"Oh please, I can't have you sleeping on the bare floor, let alone outside in the cold. Souji would kick my ass." Yosuke winked, running off to another part of the house.

Kanji was left alone, and it someone else's room. It was oddly intimate, being able to be in a place like this, even though he was left hovering in the doorway. He felt somewhat embarassed, as though he was intruding, but couldn't help looking around the room. Yosuke seemed to be a typical teenage boy, posters of female idols plastered in one corner, an ad for a new bike in another. His desk was stacked with textbooks and a few volumes of manga. And somehow, Kanji wondered just how many people had been in here...

"You look pensive." Yosuke reappeared and began spreading the futon out on the floor. "Thinking about everything that's happened?"

"Not really..." His intent purely curious, he asked suddenly, "Hey, Yosuke-senpai, have you ever, uh, done it?"

Yosuke looked at him, alarmed. "What? Why?!"

"'m just askin'." Kanji felt a pang of guilt all of a sudden, having realised that it definitely wasn't the kind of question he should be asking the other boy. "Uh, forget it."

"... I haven't. Does it matter? What's with that question?"

"Just wondering. You seem pretty uncomfortable around me, so I wondered if you had a bad experience with a guy, or something."

"Wha-? NO! I'm not like that!"

"Ok, ok. Jeez, and I thought I was hostile towards that subject." Kanji sat down on his ready-made futon. "I dunno... even though I'm not exactly sure what I am... even if I am straight, I guess I wanna try it with a dude once."

Yosuke blushed. "WHAT?! Really?!"

"Y-yeah... so I can stop imagining what it'd be like or whatever."

"You think about that kind of thing?"

"Uh..." Kanji hesitated, shifting.

"Oh, ew..." Yosuke winced slightly.

"Yeah, forget it." Kanji flipped the sheets over himself, facing away from Yosuke, feeling a slight pang of sadness. "Sorry I mentioned it. I guess I'd better get some sleep so I can high-tail it out of here tomorrow."

A few hours later, late in the night, Kanji felt something heavy crush his chest. Giving a yell of surprise, he attempted to wriggle away from underneath it, but the thing moved of its own accord. That 'thing' could only be...

"Y-Yosuke-senpai?! Don't tell me you fall out of your bed in your sleep!"

"No, of course not!"

"Whaddya think you're doin', then? Slip on your way out to the bathroom or something?"

"No..." Yosuke sighed somewhere beside him. "I guess I..."

"You what, you sorry-ass punk?!"

"Hey, keep it down! My parents'll freak if they know I'm having the notorious bike-gang member in my house!"

"Dammit, for the last time, I'm not one of them! Now c'mon, spill it, why'd you fall on me?"

"... Don't laugh, ok? Don't judge me." Yosuke's voice sounded strange, as though he was ready to burst into tears. "I... kinda wanna try what you said before..."

"Huh?"

"Dumbass, you know what I mean. That... uh... trying it with another... guy."

"You fell on me in the middle of the night just to say that?"

"No, I... I want to try it with, um... you."

In the darkness, neither of them could see that they were both blushing heavily. Yosuke's heart was thumping, fear of rejection higher than it had ever been before in his life, while Kanji was desperately trying to make sense of the whole situation. Slowly, he started, "So... you fell on me because... you wanted to sleep next to me... and then hope that I would wake up or something?"

"Um, I... yeah. Pretty much. Honestly, I didn't know where I was going with it but I thought I'd never get another chance to do this kind of thing with you so like-" He babbled the last sentence, surprised that he could form it coherently, but was cut off when Kanji chuckled softly.

"Good thing I didn't sleep through it."

"'Good thing'? You mean..."

"I guess so, yeah. Where are you, senpai? I can't see nothin' in this light."

He heard Yosuke shuffle over somewhere and turn on a light, which illuminated the room in a soft glow. Kanji saw that Yosuke's face was still flushed as he nervously sat down next to the younger boy, unsure what to do.

"I think..."

"... Neither of us know what to do."

"I thought you'd be very good at this kind of thing."

"WHAT? What are you implying?! Whatever... I guess it'll be different after tonight, so... maybe we should kiss first."

Yosuke nodded hurriedly, but then hesitated slightly as he moved his face forwards, shaking it left and right, trying to get into a good position for a kiss. Kanji growled and stopped him, holding it still in his hands. "Goddammit, I can't kiss you if you keep moving around." He pulled his mouth onto his, the suddenness of the action stunning Yosuke momentarily. Yet... Kanji's lips were pretty soft. Did he use chapstick or something?

"Jeez Kanji," he said as they parted, "You've gotta move your mouth around a bit. Kinda like this." Taking the lead this time, Yosuke grabbed Kanji's chin in his hand, almost pinching his lips with his own as he forced his tongue in, touching the tip of Kanji's.

Kanji was clearly surprised. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Uh... TV. And some of my friends did it back when I was living in the city."

"Huh... wow. Hey, what are you doing now?" Kanji asked, alarmed, as Yosuke slid his hands up his shirt, pulling it off.

"Kanji, no more questions about what I'm doing or where I learned it, ok? We both don't have any idea, so... I'm just guessing." Yosuke fingered the button on Kanji's jeans, which caused him to gulp.

"Uh... uh-huh." The younger boy managed to wriggle his way out of his pants, while dragging Yosuke's down as well, leaving them both clad in their boxers. As if denim and pajama pants could conceal surprises extremely well, they each sported previously unnoticed erections which could clearly be made out through the material of their undergarments. Kanji couldn't keep his eyes off it, gulping as Yosuke began to slide his boxers off.

"Hey, you do it too! I'm not showing you mine if you don't show me yours!"

"F-fine!" With that, he pulled them down rapidly. "There. Your turn."

"Whoa, you're pretty big." Somewhat shyly, Yosuke did the same. "I dunno how I measure up to you."

"Get over here!" Obediently, Yosuke did so, and Kanji pressed their cocks together, making both boys gasp slightly. "Hey... I think they're about the same size."

"Yours is kinda..." Yosuke wrapped his hand around his dick. "I think yours is thicker. And maybe smoother," he added, sliding his hand up and down a few times. He grinned as he watched Kanji's reaction, seeing that he could bring someone so tough into such a flustered state with mere strokes of his fingers.

"Two can play this game, senpai..." Kanji whispered, kissing him again, grabbing his cock firmly in his hand. Yosuke flinched slightly as he felt Kanji's iron grip, wondering how often he had used this technique on himself. It seemed he definitely had the upper hand in this situation. _No pun intended_, he groaned to himself, and at the same time, groaned in the other boy's ear. Kanji was beginning to do the same and bit gently at Yosuke's neck, causing him to give a quiet moan as his hand jerked faster and faster. "Damn, senpai, you really like this."

"Sh-shut up... so do you." But Yosuke threw away his part of the bargain as he threw his arms around Kanji's neck, forgetting about giving and being purely on the receiving end. Kanji, a self-satisfied grin on his face and his cock still leaking pre-cum from seeing how _close_ he was making his senpai cum, didn't seem to mind, his now well-lubricated hand making slapping noises against the base of his cock. Yosuke managed to pant, "T... ry something else, will ya? It's just... I don't wanna cum from just a... handjob..."

Letting go amidst Yosuke's little whimper of protest, Kanji looked around for some kind of elevation. Remembering the desk, he dragged the older teen over by the hand, knocking the books and knick-knacks off onto the ground. Yosuke cringed as they thumped and clattered loudly. Kanji, who could not care less, lifted him up and sat him down, spreading his legs. Spitting into his hand, Kanji stroked himself a few times, making sure he was well-lubricated.

"Hey, I'm... I'm gonna check how, uh, loose you are, ok?" He expected Yosuke to snap, flustered, but he just leant back against the wall as though giving consent to whatever he felt like doing. Kanji shrugged, sucking on one of his fingers before pushing it against Yosuke's tight entrance, watching him shudder and give a yelp of surprise as he eased it in, wriggling it around slightly. "How'sat feel?"

"Pretty good..." Kanji didn't doubt this, seeing as his erection was stiffening all the whille. "But... don't we need some protection? Well, I guess not, since this is our first time... but go slow anyway, ok?"

"Trust me." Kanji managed a small smile, lubing his cock up again despite a sudden nervousness overtaking him. Yosuke felt pretty tight, so was it very likely that it would hurt him?

He guided himself to Yosuke, gently pressing the head of his cock into him. Yosuke was taking it much better than he had expected; Kanji had thought that Yosuke would yell in pain and back out of having sex with him. But there was no such thing here – it seemed as though Yosuke was enjoying it immensely, beginning to wrap his arms around Kanji's strong back to pull him further in.

He was halfway inside him now and Kanji was beginning to groan at how tight the older boy really was. He began bucking his hips gently, sliding a little more into him each time. "Hey... this ain't so bad..." Yosuke gasped, wriggling beneath him, curling his legs around Kanji to persuade him to go faster. And Kanji did so, wrapping his hand around Yosuke's cock as well, both of them giving stifled moans, enjoying the pleasure while trying not to wake the other inhabitants.

"Kanji... I think I..."

"Yeah, me too..." No sooner than he had said that, Kanji withdrew and began jerking their cocks at an amazing speed, his muscular arm rippling. Letting out a yell of ecstasy as strings of cum burst from his cock all over Yosuke's chest, he quickly clamped his lips down on the other teen's in a fiery kiss. Yosuke, returning the kiss, crying softly into his mouth as he did the same, his cum splashing over him.

They lay, crumpled and panting against each other for a few minutes, Yosuke blindly groping the shelf beside his table for the box of tissues he kept in his room. Pulling a few sheets out and giving Kanji a stack as well as small push away, he wiped the ejaculate off before throwing his shirt back on. There seemed to be an awkward silence lingering in the air.

"Did you, uh, like it?" Kanji also cleaned himself up, stepping back into his boxers.

"I think you know I did, Kanji." Yosuke climbed back into his bed, beaming happily. "And you know... I don't think I'd mind trying it again."

Kanji blinked a few times, puzzled. "Yeah? Uh... with who, if you don't mind me asking?"

"With you, dumbass." Yosuke grinned, patting the bed's surface. "Forget about the spare futon tonight."

Both boys laughed, wrapping themselves in each other's arms and falling asleep, totally exhausted from the turn of that day's events.

**END**


End file.
